Rose Davids
Rose Davids is the Headmistress of the Newbury's High School as well as the mother of Jack Davids. History Rose Davids had a son named Jack Davids and resided in Boston until Rose got a job as Headmistress at a school located in Newbury, leading to Rose and Jack moving from the city to the small town. She became the Headmistress of Newbury High School and unknowingly to her, Jack would become a Ghost Hunter and become friends with a local teenager named Parker L. Jackson, the scientist J.B. Watt and the school's janitor Douglas Elton, as well reuniting with their deceased dog Spencer, who returned to his family as a ghost. Parents Just Don't Understand Rose was called to the school along with Bob and Linda Jackson by Mr. Clarke for a parent-teacher conference so that Jack and Parker can explain why they missed an assignment. Since Rose is the Headmistress and had to wait for them at the school's entrance, Linda and Bob brought both Parker and Jack to school. When everybody arrived, Rose pulled Jack aside to talk to him privately and asked him what was going on, reminding him that she wasn't just his principal but also his mother but Jack, knowing he can't let her know about him being a Ghost Hunter, reluctantly brushes her off and walks away. Rose tried to apologize to Mr. Clarke for their children's behavior while Linda and Bob talked nonstop on the phone with their associates. However, the parents were attacked and gloomed by Mr. Clarke, who was possessed by Mamali. The Boss Ghost told Parker and Jack that she was going to take their parents to the Hidden Side in order to expose their identities, and the gloomed parents began to chase their children. Luckily, Parker managed to capture Mamali while Jack freed the adults from their possession. Rose, Linda and Bob then woke up with no memory of the events so Jack and Parker lied about receiving many days of detention at night so they could have more time to hunt ghosts and said that the adults had fainted when they heard this. Linda believed that the punishment was a little harsh while Bob claimed that it would teach their children a lesson to which Rose agreed before suggesting everybody to leave and get some dinner. Appearance Rose is a middle aged woman with short brown hair in a pageboy hairstyle and has a beauty mark on her right cheek. She wears a navy blue pant suit with six white buttons and white trimming in the lapels, a lilac, pinstripe dress shirt with dark violet stripes, black square glasses and a pearl necklace. Personality Rose is a gentle woman and a caring mother to Jack as shown when she became worried about her son when he missed an assignment and gently tried to get him to talk to her about that rather than being angry at him. Appearances ''Sets'' *70425 Newbury Haunted High School (Normal and Gloombie) Season 1 * 10. "Parents Just Don't Understand" Trivia *She is only in one set which is 70425 Newbury Haunted High School, The set has both her Gloombie and Human form. *It is unknown if she is divorced or widowed. *She has a different hairpiece in the shorts than that of her minifigure. Gallery SchoolRosaDavids.PNG-1-.png IMG 8283-1-.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’18”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’25”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’34”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-2’33”.jpg Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Gloombie Category:2019 Category:Minifigures Category:Female Category:Background Characters Category:2020